A converged messaging service is a novel messaging service developed in the last few years. The purpose of developing the service is to implement the interworking and converging of multiple messaging services, provide a unified messaging service and bring a consistent and convenient messaging service experience to a user. At present, a typical converged messaging service is a Converged IP Messaging (CPM) service launched by Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). The CPM service converges multiple conventional messaging services, including Instant Message (IM), Push-To-Talk over Cellular (POC), Mobile E-mail (MEM), Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and the like.
However, converging or interworking with a voice mail service is not taken into consideration in a conventional converged messaging service system. With an Internet Protocol (IP)-based voice mail service, the user can record and transmit a voice message to another user at any time anywhere, and can also manage the stored voice message in a visual way like managing an E-mail. The IP-based voice mail service is convenient to use, can provide a good user experience, and has been loved by more and more users. If the IP-based voice mail service can be converged with the conventional converged messaging service to enable the converged messaging service user to transmit, receive and manage the voice message through the converged messaging service system, the user experience can certainly be further improved.